


when the day met the night

by esmaewrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, anyways pls read it, theres not much angst in this one lads, you won't fuckin believe what inspired me to write this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmaewrites/pseuds/esmaewrites
Summary: It's been years and Korra's still learning how to live life after her fight with Zaheer. It's been years and she's not sure if she'll ever figure it out. It's been years but Asami is still there to help her learn to live again.





	when the day met the night

**Author's Note:**

> this,,,,, [fucckign song,,,,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPvuCIa7N6w) inspired me to write this,,,,, just click on the link it's not what u think i promise,,,,,

**▼**

Korra could feel the air being pulled from her lungs. She could feel herself flashing in and out of the avatar state, like a fire being lit and extinguished. Power would surge through her, then fade away, leaving her feeling dizzy. It was the most pain she'd ever been in in her life, which for her, was saying a lot.

Air was being ripped from her, and she could actually feel herself dying. It was a terrifying thing, to know you were dying and not being able to do anything about it. _Why_ couldn't she do anything? She was Korra, she was capable, she took care of herself.

But in that moment, she was alone, helpless, and afraid. It was the most afraid she'd ever been. Zaheer's face loomed above her. The rushing air thundered in her ears, drowning out hope.

In that moment she knew she was going to die. She was going to fail, and she was going to die. She knew that with certainty. She could feel her life slipping through her fingers as all the air was drained from her lungs.

And she accepted it.

But she didn't die. Now, she had to learn how to be alive again.  

**§**

"Korra, Korra!"

Korra was dying, she knew it. She was going to die this time around. Part of her was scared, but part of her thought, _fucking finally_.

"Korra!"

She could feel the pain, feel the terror coursing through her veins and all she could hope for was that Zaheer ended it quickly.

"Korra wake up!"

Darkness started swimming around the bright image of Zaheer's face. Soon the image was gone, but not the feeling it had brought.

"Korra," Asami's voice was soft, but it thundered in Korra's ears, even more fear swelled inside her.

"Asami, I can't breath! Asami help me!" Korra meant to say it softly but she felt it rip out of her lungs with too much force. She jolted upright.

"Korra..." Asami trailed off as Korra sat, gasping for air.  

Korra screamed, and now that the she could breathe again all she wanted to do was scream. So she screamed and screamed and screamed.

She brought her hand up and started banging on the wall next to the bed with her fist until her hand started to bleed.

When her lungs were weak and her fist was sore all she could do was cry.

Asami still hadn't touched her, knowing that it might make her feel worse.

"Do you want to be left alone?" She finally asked. Korra thought about it for a moment, then shook her head no.

Asami slid in next to her and pulled Korra close to her, rubbing small circles on her back.

"It's okay," she whispered, pressing a kiss to Korra's temple. "You're okay."

"I couldn’t breathe," Korra muttered, resting her head on Asami's shoulder.

"You're okay," she repeated. "Just focus on me."

Korra took a deep breath in and tried to force out the memories. She thought about Asami and slowly, slowly started to calm down.

She felt her mind start to drift until it landed on her memories with Asami.

**§**

The spirit world was bright, but not harsh. Everything about it had a soft glow. It could be harsh, too, but normally, it was soft and light.

Korra could still remember the feeling of Asami's hands in hers. Still see the smile that illuminated Asami's face as they stepped into the spirit world, still hear her happy, delighted laugh as she watched the spirits flit to and fro about their home.

 _God I love her,_ Korra had thought to herself, but merely smiled and said nothing. Now was not the right time. Now, she was content merely to watch Asami marvel. Watch the joy that emanated from her.

After Zaheer, Korra felt as though she had lost something.

But Asami had given her something back. Not the same thing she had lost, but similar.

When night fell, Korra and Asami ran around like children, scattering the spirits that lived in the long grass where they had decided to camp out. Some of them were the size of insects, glowing as all spirits do. When they stirred from the grass they lit up the night with a world of shapes and colors.

When night fell, Korra and Asami laughed together, whispering sweet nothings. They gazed up at the dark sky, Asami asking if the spirit world worked like their own, and Korra explaining it wasn't that simple.

When night fell Korra knew the feeling of Asami's lips on hers.

**§**

Korra had woke in a cold sweat, fists clenched, breath rapid. It had not been one of the worst nightmares she had had, but it was not one of the easier ones either.

She was crying before she knew it, she tried to cry softly but nothing about Korra was soft anymore.  

"Korra?" Asami asked sleepily.

Korra and Asami had just moved in together five days ago. This was the first time Asami had seen one of her nightmares.

"I'm fine, go back to bed," Korra replied, holding back a sob.

Asami sat up and wrapped her arms around Korra's waist from behind. She softly kissed Korra's shoulder.

"What was it about?" she murmured, stroking Korra's hair.

Korra thought about this for a moment, "I... I don't know..." Sometimes her nightmares were just flashes of fear and terror, they brought physical feeling of pain and fear, but nothing to incite it. Korra hated these types of nightmares because there was no rhyme or reason to them. It made sense if she was scared of the dreams about Zaheer or Vaatu, but to dream about nothing, and still be afraid? It angered her. She was not the type of person to be afraid of nothing.

"Fuck," Korra let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's not that I just... I just don't know what it was about."

"That's okay," Asami replied, pressing a kiss to Korra's cheek.

"Asami?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They sat there, intertwined, silent until morning came.

**§**

The first time Korra lashed out at Asami was not after a nightmare, but after a car backfired in the street, and brought forth memories Korra tried so hard to forget.

"You okay?" Asami asked, touching Korra's shoulder lightly. Korra realized she'd been staring at a grease spot on the ground for a little too long.

"I'm fine," she shrugged Asami's hand off.

Asami flinched and Korra clenched her fist so tightly that she thought her nails might break her skin.

 _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ she asked herself.

They walked home in silence.

"Seriously are you okay?" Asami asked once more when they got home, attempting to wrap an arm around Korra's waist.

The memories of all the people who tried to kill her flashed through her head; and she could feel them in Asami's touch.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Korra shouted, flinging Asami's arm away harshly.

Korra broke down and collapsed to the floor, sobbing. She crawled to the nearest corner and pressed her back into it, rocking violently back and forth.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. Asami I'm so sorry," she wailed.

Asami sat down next to her, careful to keep a distance that was comfortable for Korra, "It's okay. It's not your fault; I shouldn't have assumed."

"I'm sorry," Korra whispered, tears streaming rapidly down her face.

"It's okay. I'm gonna go get you a blanket okay?" Asami said, standing up. Korra realized she was shaking and that their house was fairly cold.

"Asami please don't leave me," Korra said, a desperate, pleading edge to her voice.

"I won't," Asami said, sitting back down, "I never will."

**§**

"Do I make it better?" Asami asked one night after another of Korra's nightmares.

Korra rolled over onto her other side to face Asami.

"Yes. So much better. With you around I can think. Before, all I was was fear."

"I'm glad," Asami whispered, "You make it better, too."

Korra reached out and ran her thumb across Asami's cheek. She leaned over and kissed Asami, soft and sleepily.

"I don't know what I'd be without you."

"Me neither."

They said nothing more.

**§**

Korra was jolted out of her memories by Asami's soft nudge. She realized they had been sitting there for a few hours. There was a silly grin painted on Asami's perfect face and Korra felt her heart grow warm at the sight.

"Let's dance," Asami said, smile growing wider.

There was a slow, yet jaunty tune playing on the radio which they always kept on. It helped Korra sleep.

Korra smiled, unsure, but the pleading look plastered on Asami's face was enough to convince her. Asami stood up and grabbed Korra's hands, pulling her to her unsteady feet.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's waist and Korra rested her hands on her shoulders. Korra could feel Asami drumming out the song's tune with her fingers on her back. Korra started humming and Asami joined in and soon they were both grinning.

They weren't exactly dancing, just moving their feet about.

 _She still seems graceful_ , Korra thought swaying in rhythm with Asami.  

Korra rested her head on Asami's shoulder, humming the cheerful tune softly. Asami reached her hand up and ran her fingers through Korra's hair. Other than their humming, they were absolutely silent.  

Asami took Korra's face in her hands.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered. Korra smiled and looked up at her, moving her hands from Asami's shoulders to wrap around her neck. Asami smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her.

It was slow and reassuring and so full of love that Korra ached. It filled her up with euphoria and drove away the pain that lived inside her.

Korra had a lot of pain, and no one would ever be able to take it away, but Asami made it bearable. And that was all she needed. All she needed was Asami.

They pulled apart and Korra rested her head back on Asami's shoulder. Asami stroked Korra's hair.

They stayed like that for a very long time.

Everything wasn't perfect, it never would be, but everything was okay.

Korra was learning to be alive again, and with Asami, who instilled so much life in her, it wasn't hard.

**end.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please kudos/comment if you enjoyed it it's greatly appreciated!
> 
> my tumblr is [nekcoma](http://nekcoma.tumblr.com/) if u wanna hmu


End file.
